The Dragon and the Horse
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon and the Horse

I don't own Ranma1/2; if I did I would be a rich mother fucker and retire to live in the lap of luxury with my best friend and family.

There will be a few ability crossovers but nothing more than that. The abilities will come from numerous anime.

Key: "Yo" talking

'Yo' thinking

(Yo) writing/authors notes (the authors' notes will be noted)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cursed and the Fiancées

* * *

In the city of Nerima three people walked in the down pouring rain two of them held umbrellas and one of them was a panda.

"Listen up old man, if this is a trick of yours I swear I will rip your eyes out through your ass" said one of the figures to the panda.

(Come now do you really believe that I'm that shallow) read a sigh being held up by the panda.

"YES" both boys yelled in anger.

One of the boys was wearing a red silk Chinese shirt with blue training pants. He had black hair that was tied into a braided ponytail. He had brown eyes and a fierce look on his handsome face. He was relatively tall at 5'6 and well built. He had several days' worth of stubble growing on his face and neck. He had a long bundle strapped to his back

"Hey Ryuu what do you think pops has planned for us this time" asked the boy with the ponytail.

"I honestly don't know Ranma, but whatever it is he probably planned it a long time ago. If it's something stupid remind me to rip his scrotum out through his eye sockets" said the other taller boy. He was about three inches taller than Ranma standing at roughly 5'9. He had a more rugged face than his companion with several days' worth of unshaved stubble and a goatee with moustache growing. He was more built up than Ranma and had what appeared to be several tattoos adorning his arms. He wore all black from his training pants to the sleeveless shirt and trench coat. His hair was cropped short, almost bald. He also had a long bundle strapped to his back.

"Damn aniki remind me to never get you pissed off" asked Ranma with a shiver running down his spine.

"If you remember my lessons to avoid foot in mouth you got a deal" said Ryuu with a sadistic smirk.

"Keep calm, think before you speak, and always respect a woman. If you have to spar just make sure you don't kill them" recited Ranma from heart.

"Good, now all you need to do is act more mature than your age and women will come flocking to you" said Ryuu looking proudly at his otouto.

(Hey look we're here) said the sign being held up by the panda.

"Yeah, yeah pops, look just let us do all the talking. He whole panda speaking through signs thing is kind of creepy" said Ranma with a shiver.

(Ungrateful brat, and after I went through all the trouble of getting you a fiancée) said the panda. (AN: from now whenever the panda holds up a sign I'm just going to say that the person said it).

"What was that old man" said Ryuu with an evil glint in his eye.

(Umm…nothing) said the panda. Both boys just shook their heads and knocked on the door.

* * *

(Inside the house 20 minutes earlier)

A man with long black hair wearing a traditional robe. He was reading from a postcard with a panda on the other side. Tears were streaming down his face like waterfalls.

"Family meeting. Kasumi family meeting in five minutes" he yelled into the kitchen.

"Alright father" said a beautiful girl.

"Nabiki family meeting in five minutes" he yelled into a bedroom.

"Sure thing pops" said another beautiful girl.

"Akane family meeting now" he said to a cute girl in a dojo attached to the house.

"Ok dad" she said.

Once all three of his daughters were gathered, the man sat down at the head of the table and addressed them.

"All right girls, I just received a letter from my good friend Genma Saotome. He should be here with his two sons soon. It will be a glorious day for the Tendos" he said waterfall tears streaming down his face again.

"And why exactly is that pops" asked the girl in the middle, known as Nabiki. She had short reddish brown hair with deep brown eyes. She wore a white tank top with light blue short shorts. She was fairly tall with well developed D cup breasts, and long legs. Her hourglass figure was absolutely perfectly proportioned.

"Because his two boys will be your fiancés, two boys for two of you. Or however you choose to have it" said Soun Tendo as he started a happy dance.

"NANI" all three girls yelled.

"But father you know how much I hate younger men. They're so immature, and all they think about is sex" said Kasumi the daughter on the left. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a simple skirt with a yellow shirt. She kept her F cup breasts wrapped tight enough so they only looked to be C cups. She had a figure like her younger sister Nabiki.

"Besides I doubt they are cute. It's just our luck that they will turn out to be a pair of oni" said Nabiki.

"I HATE BOYS THEY'RE ALL DAMN PERVERTS" yelled Akane the daughter on the right. She was somewhat short for her age with black hair longer than Kasumis' with brown eyes. She had a slightly underdeveloped hourglass figure that was noticeable but not as much as her sisters. She had small A cup breasts and a perpetual scowl on her face. (AN: I'm writing this from memory from the show so don't kill me if I get it wrong. Also I really don't like Akane so she will be put down a lot in this fic. Don't like than don't read.)

"Now now, let's just settle down. I bet you may even like them once you get to know them" said Soun placatingly. Just as the girls were about to say something contradictory a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it" said Kasumi. She went to the front gate and opened it to reveal two young men restraining a panda from running away.

"Hello madam would this happen to be the Tendo residence" asked the taller of the two.

"It is, can I assist you with anything" she asked with a blush as she got a good look at him.

"I believe you can, my name is Ryuu and this is my younger brother Ranma Saotome. We will explain our full circumstances in a few moments but in the meantime could we trouble you for a kettle of boiling water" asked Ryuu as he pulled a rope out of his pack and hogtied the panda.

"Follow me please, and your water will be ready momentarily" said Kasumi as she led them to the sitting room with her father and sisters.

"And who exactly are you" asked Soun as soon as they sat down.

"I am Ryuu and that is Ranma. We will explain the details as soon as your daughter returns" said Ryuu as he set the panda down. Kasumi returned a few minutes with the kettle still whistling slightly.

"Oh you are going to regret being stupid again pops" said Ranma with an evil grin. Ryuu had the same grin as he took the kettle from Kasumi and poured it all on the panda, who turned into a man wearing an all white training gi with a white bandana on his head and glasses.

"Damn you boy, it doesn't need to be boiling and you know it" said the man in anger.

"I don't believe it. Is it really you Genma" asked Soun.

"Yes my old friend. I would gladly get up and embrace you as my brother again, but my damn brat has me currently occupied as you can see" said Genma as he tried to loosen the rope with little effect.

"Fat chance of you getting out of that old man. Now as to our current circumstances, all three of us have a curse from the Jyusenkyo training grounds. The old man here turns into a panda when splashed with cold water, but turns back when splashed with hot water. All our curses work this way. Ranma is cursed to turn into a girl version of himself that we have dubbed Ranko when splashed with cold water. Then there is me, I am cursed to turn into a komodo dragon when splashed with cold water. However I have turned my curse into a blessing" said Ryuu.

"How so" asked Nabiki curiously, while eyeing him up and down while liking what she sees.

"Due to my intense meditation training, and self control I am able to transform at will. Even to the point of controlling a partial transformation" he said proving his point by transforming his right hand into a dragons paw in front of their eyes.

"I have partial control over this ability thanks to aniki helping me. I am able to transform back without the aid of warm water and even stop from transforming when splashed, but if I'm surprised with cold water I'll turn anyway" added Ranma somewhat proudly.

"So how exactly did you receive your curses" asked Soun who had a hunch.

"We each fell into a different spring in the training grounds. Apparently all the springs curse whomever falls into one with what first drowned them. My spring was the only one of the three that people were actually glad it happened. It turns out that the Komodo dragon was terrorizing a village when it left and fell into a spring and drowned. Ah well that's not really relevant to our story though. After we were cursed we spent a few months in China trying to find a cure. Unfortunately the only way to even stymie the curse is what I already am doing. There is no true cure" said Ryuu nonchalantly.

"And you really don't care" asked Akane suspiciously.

"Why would we, it's not as if they really hurt us or others around us. In fact it's not so bad when you get used to it" said Ranma for his brother.

"You would say that pervert. You probably like to look at yourself in the mirror naked as a girl" she said in anger.

"Hey, I ain't a pervert. I have the utmost respect for women. Though with a pops like mine I'm honestly surprised I'm not. I guess I can chalk that one up to aniki teaching me what true strength and sacrifice really is. He showed me that women have more strength than most men, and that they could potentially sacrifice everything for another" said Ranma indignantly. This piqued both Nabiki and Kasumis' interest.

'I wonder how he taught him' thought Nabiki.

'If Ranma is this mature I wonder how mature Ryuu is' thought Kasumi.

"So how did he teach you" asked Akane disbelievingly.

"He showed me a woman that gave everything up for a child that she never even wanted" said Ranma.

"What do you mean" asked Kasumi. She had a good idea what he meant, but wanted to make sure.

"A woman no older than Akane was brutally raped. The assailant got her pregnant, but she refused to have an abortion. Her family disowned her because of this, but she still kept the baby. When the delivery came there were complications. She was given an option, either she abort the baby now and have it surgically removed, or she dies and the baby lives. She chose the latter option. She died giving birth to a baby that she never wanted, but even though she didn't want it she still loved it enough to give it a chance at life. She showed true strength by choosing to let the baby live at her own expense, and she sacrificed everything all because some bastard had to have his sick fun. Aniki and I both vowed that day that if we ever met scum like that we would kill them without hesitation" said Ranma as if the entire thought disgusted him.

"That's horrible. That poor girl" said Kasumi with tears in her eyes.

"I can't stand this depressing mood anymore, we need some happy news. Genma have you told your sons" asked Soun as the waterfall tears ran down his face again.

"Tell us what old man" asked Ryuu with venom in his voice.

"Umm, you are to be betrothed to one of the Tendo daughters to unite the schools" said Genma sheepishly.

"Hey Ranma what did I say I was going to do if the old man did something stupid again" asked Ryuu.

"You said that you would…" started Ranma but he stopped mid sentence. He had a look of thought come on his face.

"Well" asked Ryuu who was smiling slightly.

"I can't say it aloud, for it is too vulgar to be spoken of in the presence of ladies, of which there are three currently" said Ranma. Akane was about ready to blow her top but the straw that broke the camels' back was what Ryuu said next.

"Very good, you thought about your answer instead of just blurting it out. Now since it is too vulgar to even speak of than I obviously can't do it, so I'll just have to pay the old man back in a spar" said Ryuu with a proud smile on his face.

"OH YOU THINK WE CAN'T HANDLE WHAT YOU HAVE PLANNED. I BET I COULD DO ANYTHING YOU HAD PLANNED TEN TIMES WORSE. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUPID IDEA ARE ME AND MY SISTERS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR DAMN PERVERT TASTES" yelled Akane in an insatiable rage.

"No quite the opposite really. In my opinion you three ladies are far too out of reach for myself. And as for what I planned for the old man, let's just say it's not something that should be spoken of in polite company. It's just manners and common courtesy we are expressing at this point" said Ryuu making both Nabiki and Kasumi a little hot under the collar. It wasn't known widely but both sisters longed to find a man that would treat them with respect, yet still as a woman. They wanted to have a man that would treat them like they truly deserved to be treated.

"Tou san I call Ryuu" they both called at the exact same time. This surprised Soun, for he never expected to have more than one daughter interested in the same man.

"Well I guess that takes me off the list. I refuse to be the cause of strife within a family. To be fair to all, I just can't get married to a Tendo" said Ryuu the disappointment well hidden in his voice.

"Look what you did, now neither of us can have him" said Kasumi who for the first time in her life looked angry. Nabiki however was deep in thought. An idea struck her that would make all parties happy.

"Why not share him" she said ending all current thoughts running through people's heads.

"WHAT HOW CAN YOU EVEN SUGGEST SOMETHING SO DISGUSTING AND BARBARIC" yelled Akane angrily. Ranma had had enough though and moved behind her and knocked her unconscious.

"That should stop the yelling for a little while" he said as he sat back down.

"Nabiki, why did you come up with the idea to share him" asked Kasumi.

"It will keep all parties happy. You and I will get the guy of our dreams, said guy will have every man's dream, our fathers will have their arranged marriage, and Akane can still hate boys and be single all her life" said Nabiki.

"Hmm, I have to admit it is plausible that it could work. But what about us vying for his attention" asked Kasumi seeing that one flaw.

"I don't think we would need to worry about that. He seems like he could give us equal amounts of attention and still have energy to spare" she shot back. Her argument seemed flawless, but there was still what Ryuu would think of it. They all looked at him to see a huge grin on his face.

"Kami you really blessed me this time. To have two of if not the most beautiful girls in all of Japan choosing to come to me. I feel like the luckiest man on the face of the planet" said Ryuu earning a blush from both Kasumi and Nabiki at being called beautiful.

"So what are in the bundles that you and Ranma have" asked Soun, curiously.

"Just our current weapon of choice. Well my weapon of choice, Ryuu just felt like using one at this point. It will probably change by tomorrow" said Ranma who revealed the bundle to be a six foot long white Bo staff. Ryuu revealed his to be the same thing except in black.

"What did you mean by Ryuu just felt like using the Bo staff at this point" asked Nabiki curiously.

"Aniki is a master of most weapons. He seems to be able to just pick it up and master it in a few short weeks. Though I seem to have that ability in hand to hand techniques. All in all we could be considered close to the same level with Aniki being a decent bit better than me" said Ranma.

"But that's to be expected with me being a year older. Still I would call you a prodigy in the art, considering how close you are to beating me in hand to hand" said Ryuu with pride for Ranma in his voice.

"Ok so how shall we finalize everything? Being wed to two women at once will probably become confusing to certain circles for a while but that should clear up in a few weeks" said Soun.

"That I don't know. I guess you could just put forth everything as straightforward, and I marry both of them relatively soon. I think it would probably be the easiest to have one big double wedding. Then it would all be done in one day, I'm not favoring one girl over the other, and it will put the least financial burden on the family" said Ryuu. Nabiki was shocked that he could think of something like that in a few short seconds. It was fair, it was quick, and it was efficient.

"You know that does seem to be financially smart. But how did you know we are in need of financial assistance" she asked.

"I noticed that the front gate was in slight disrepair. Nothing noticeable to anybody without proper training. Then there is the fact of the noticeably poor patch job on the floor about three meters from the kitchen, in an inconspicuous area. The only reason I noticed it in the first place was I saw Kasumi extend her step further than she was when walking normally" said Ryuu as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Ok, you got us. But what are we going to do about it? Unless you can lay golden eggs, we won't have enough money to even put you three up" said Nabiki sadly.

"I may not be able to lay golden eggs but I can do something almost as good. I can sell my weapons to a collector and make a decent bundle" he replied. Ranma and Genma were gob smacked at what he suggested. For Ryuu to even consider that he must really care about the wellbeing of the family.

"How much is decent" asked Nabiki unaware of just how big an impact his answer would be.

"Well if I only keep my katana, scythe, bladed tonfa, bo staff, and kusarigama I can make 500,000 yen easily" replied Ryuu. Ranma and Genma were stunned that he would sell almost all of his weapons, and Nabiki was drooling at the thought of all that money. Soun and Kasumi were just wide eyed at how generous he was being.

"You would do all this just for us" asked Kasumi happily.

"Yeah boy what's with you. When I suggested we sell your weapons years ago you almost ripped my head clean off, literally" said Genma as he rubbed his neck with a fearful look.

"That's because you wanted to sell them for booze. I'm selling them to keep my future wives and in-laws from being forced into the streets, due to poverty. Besides you have that damn ramen collection of yours that should be worth at least 50,000 yen" said Ryuu angrily.

"Are you daft boy? Those ramen are all precious food, and only to be used in the case of an emergency" roared Genma.

"Oh and I suppose Ranma and myself nearly passing out from lack of food, while you stuffed your face with gourmet food doesn't count as an emergency" said Ryuu spitefully. Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi were all stunned by this. Soun because he never expected his old friend to have sunk that low, Nabiki and Kasumi because what kind of father would let his children go hungry while he ate to his heart's content. The two women just glared angrily at Genma while Ranma just shook his head at him.

"So Kasumi nee what do you think would be a fitting punishment for the old rat" asked Nabiki.

"Well we could make him eat only the ramen, as he's forced to watch us eat the food I prepared  
said Kasumi.

"Or we could make him eat Akanes' cooking for a few months" said Nabiki with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh I like that. Cruel beyond measure that is truly your style" said Kasumi rubbing her hands evilly.

"Aniki, I think you finally met your match" chuckled Ranma.

"I think you're right, and I'm loving every minute of it" he replied with a huge evil grin on his face.

* * *

Hey thymistacles, here. I hope you like my new story. Sorry I haven't updated recently. I just bought a new computer, and I'm still getting used to it. I'm happy with my purchase but it will take some time getting used to the tiny keyboard. I bought a net book, one of those tiny ass things that don't even weigh three pounds. pounds.


	2. Chapter 2

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


	3. Notice

There comes a time in every man's life where they must admit that they are unable to continue on. It is with the deepest regret, that I have come to this time. I have found that I am unable to continue writing all of my stories, and as such I must end some of them. But fear not my faithful readers, for I am not without a plan. Simply because I have lost my muse does not mean the stories will remain unfinished. As such the following stories have been put up for adoption: A Promise Kept, Naruto: Succubi King, The Rose of Metal, The Dragon and the Horse, Meitantei Shinobi, and Bloody Love.

If anyone wants to adopt the mentioned stories please PM me and I'll give you the rights (first come first serve).


End file.
